daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Forest Animals
Meanwhile, Gideon, Alice, Cody, and Edmond were observing Neverland. "Oh, Gideon, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Alice said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Cody. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Golly!" Cody said as he looked northwest. "And the domestic cat encampment." Edmond noticed Prince John's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Prince John and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Gideon called as he hid Alice, Cody, and Edmond in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Gideon turned to Marie and said, "Quick, Marie! Take Alice and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Marie said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Forest Animals lived here. Gideon whistled to him and teased him. "Prince John! Prince John, you lionfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Gideon dodged them all. Alice saw that Marie was going too fast. "Marie! Not so fast! Please, Marie!" Alice called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Marie was not listening. "Marie! Wait!" Marie reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Six animals were sleeping and Marie tries to wake them up. One of them was a fox with red fur and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, matching pants, a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, and white opera gloves. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short. The second one was an obese albatross with white feathers, wearing a black hemlet and an aqua scarf. His name was Wilbur. The third one was a white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat and sailor suit with a red bow tie, white lining, and four white buttons. His name was Donald Duck. The fourth one was a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, a straw boater hat, and a black bowtie. He was holding an umbrella. His name was Jose Carioca. The fifth one was an ocre teddy bear with beady eyes and a black nose, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt. His name was Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh for short. The last and sixth one was a 6-year-old pig with pink skin, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black hairlined stripes. His name was Piglet. "One chance..." Marie said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Honest John on the head. "Ouch!" Honest John groaned. The club fell into Wilbur's wings. Honest John saw this, put on his hat, and got cross. "So." He kicked Wilbur in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Donald and Jose in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald snapped. "Who you pushing?" Jose asked. "You, that's who!" Wilbur said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Donald and Jose attacked Wilbur. Soon, Pooh and Piglet joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Marie pulled Honest John's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Gideon!" "Huh?" Honest John stopped and said, "Orders from Gideon? Hold it, guys!" Donald, Jose, and Wilbur had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Marie?" Pooh asked. "Gideon wants you all to get rid of the flying Alice bird!" Marie said, wanting to get rid of Alice. "A flying what?" Wilbur asked. "Alice bird!" Donald said. "Alice bird?" Jose asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Marie said. "Flying this way?" asked Piglet. "Gideon's orders are...what?" asked Wilbur. "We must stop the bird!" Marie said. "Smash it?" asked Piglet. "Kick it?" Honest John asked. "Stomp on it?" Donald asked. "No, like this..." Marie said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Pooh said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the animals agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Marie said as the animals grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, guys. Let's follow Marie!" Honest John ordered. Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Marie. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Alice, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Marie said. "I see it!" Donald said. "Me too!" Jose said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Wilbur said. The animals got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Alice almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Marie came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Alice, but Gideon flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Oh no!" Marie cried, kicking the dandelion with her paw in frustration. "Oh, Gideon," Alice said as she hugged Gideon, "you saved my life." Marie got very furious and flew right throught the leaf, burning itself. Edmond reached Alice first. "Are you hurt, Alice?" asked Edmond. "No, Edmond." Alice answered. "Thank heavens, Alice," Cody said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet are coming at them. Alice, Cody, and Edmond hid behind Cody's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Alice bird, Gideon blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Gideon like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The animals' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Gideon walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Gideon said. "A mother?" Piglet asked as Alice looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Gideon cried. "Oh..." Wilbur sobbed, "Marie said it was a bird." "Marie said what?" Gideon asked. "Uh-oh." Marie gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Pooh said. "Marie... Marie!" Marie emerged from the leaf. "What?" Marie asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Marie. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Gideon asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Marie said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Gideon asked. "Well, that's the plan." Marie said. "Marie, I hereby banish you forever!" Gideon snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Marie cried and flew away to see her parents Thomas O'Malley and Duchess, her brothers Toulouse and Berlioz, and her boyfriend Oliver. "Please, not forever!" Alice pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Gideon said, "Come on, Alice. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Gideon. The mermaids?" Alice asked. "No, let's go hunting." Wilbur argued. "Tigers?" Pooh asked. "No, bears." Donald and Jose said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Cody said. "And the cats too." Edmond added. "OK, men, go out and capture a few cats!" Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet saluted Gideon. He then goes over to Cody. "Cody, you be the leader." Cody saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Cody ordered as a general, leading the Lost Forest Animals into the forest. "Come on, lemur." Edmond said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Edmond. Do be careful!" Alice called. "Come on, Alice," Gideon said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Gideon and Alice flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies